elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Panikosa
A Little Panikosa is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to destroy a traitorous daedra seducer whom has betrayed her master Malacath, Prince of the Ostracised. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 8th of Frostfall the Prince of the Ostracised Malacath may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild, or a Temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Malacath, Prince of the Ostracised, on the 8th of Frostfall. **Speak with Malacath and accept the Prince's quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Malacath. **Track down and destroy the daedra seducer identified by Malacath. **(Optional) Loot the note from the seducer's corpse. *(Optional) Journey to the town mentioned in the seducer's note. **Hand the note over to the noble ruling in the town. *Journey to the town mentioned by Malacath. **Find and speak with Malacath's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 8th of Frostfall, the Agent may receive a vision of Malacath, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, Malacath will offer to make the Agent "strong and beautiful," if they accept the terms of their "gift." The Treacherous Seducer Accepting Malacath's offer will reveal that "a little panikosa" or daedra seducer has betrayed him, and must be destroyed. This seducer has hidden herself in a dungeon to escape the Prince's attentions, but this should not cost the Agent too much time. Indeed, Malacath sets a hard deadline for the Agent to complete the quest and speak with their apostle in a regional palace to receive their reward, Malacath's "prized" Volendrung. With that the Agent must head to the dungeon mentioned by Malacath and track down the seducer. There may be several other seducers roaming the halls of the dungeon, so the Agent will have to keep slaying the dungeon's inhabitants until they receive this notification: "Seducer's name is dead." With that, the Agent is free to head to the town mentioned by Malacath and meet with the Prince's apostle before the time limit expires to complete the quest. However, the Agent may find a note on the seducer's corpse, which adds an extra line of intrigue into the machinations of Malacath. (Optional) A Noble Informant The note the Agent may find on the seducer's corpse will reveal that the former seducer was involved in a successful plot to assassinate a noble. To investigate this matter the Agent must head to the palace in the town mentioned in the note and speak with the local ruler. This ruler is investigating the murder, and will gladly take the note stating: "Oath! name) was behind [Victim's name's death? And involved in a daedra plot as well? We may never have solved this murder without your help, name. Your loyalty to the ruler's title will not be forgotten." However, despite effectively turning in Malacath's apostle, the Agent will still be able to meet with them and receive their reward. Furthermore, the Agent will receive a bonus to their reputation within the region for turning in the apostle, as well as the standard boosts for completing a Daedric Prince's quest successfully. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with Volendrung by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. There will also be a regional boost in reputation if the Agent turns in the note to the noble. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Further reputation bonuses are applied if the Agent also hands in the note to the local ruling noble: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "name was found dead, right in his/her palace in town." or "Most daedra seducers have a mission. The one in dungeon is just waiting." **'Success': "I hear that seducer was murdered by her master's agents for falling in love." or "Made me nervous -- that seducer just sitting in that hole, waiting for something." **'Failure': "I'm still thinking about that woman's laughter I heard coming from the sky." or "Don't know where, but a lot of people saw her flying around some nights ago." **'Malacath's apostle': "name is a noble, rumored to have had a secret romance with a dark lady." or "name is a noble with a lot of secret allegiances." **'Volendrung': "The Volendrung is a war hammer of great power, able to sap the strength of its victims." *NPCs will also make remarks on the optional elements of the quest: **'The Ruling Noble': "name is leading the investigation into name's death, but so far has no leads." or "name is investigating name's death at the Palace of town." or "name is trying to find out who was responsible for name's death, but he/she'll never get to the bottom of it." or "name was sent to track down name's killer, but has nothing to go on." **'Assassination victim': "name's death is still a mystery. name is leading the investigation, but so far has no leads." or "I'm sure name was killed because of his/her investigation of corruption in region." or "name was investigating a plot to overthrow ruler's title ruler's name when he/she was "mysteriously" killed. name is trying to find out who was responsible, but he/she'll never get to the bottom of it." or "name was found dead in the Palace of town, and all his/her notes on his/her investigation into high-level treason were stolen. name was sent to track down the killer, but he/she has nothing to go on." Bugs * The reputation bonus from turning in the seducer's note may be applied to another region. Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests